Farscape - Season 4 Extras
1. Crichton Kicks This episode takes place some time after the Season 3 finale. Moya is gone and Crichton is stranded aboard the dying Leviathan called Elack without a means of escape. * 1812, one of Elack's Diagnostic Repair Drones that Crichton has modified, fires a pulse gun and kills two invading Grudeks. * New arrival Sikozu attempts to make a deal with one of the Grudeks. Chiana interrupts the deal by shooting the Grudek dead with a pulse rifle. * After finding a porthole leading into open space protected only by an electrostatic membrane, Crichton comes up with a plan to dispose of the Grudek's Brindz hound. Sending Rygel to lure the creature to him, Crichton then acts as bait and goads the hound into attacking him. 1812 has disguised the open porthole with a hologram to make it appear to be a sealed hatch so the Brindz hound will not see that it is a trap. When the hound lunges at Crichton, it touches the energy membrane and breaches it, causing the tier to decompress. The hound is sent hurtling into space before the hatch is sealed. * The remaining Grudeks die when Crichton shoots a series of pipes they are using to extract toubray from Elack's neural cluster. The pipes explode violently and the Grudeks are all killed. 3. What Was Lost, Part 2 - Resurrection * Oo-Nii ambushes a Peacekeeper soldier by a pool in the underground temple, grabbing him and pulling him beneath the water. He holds the soldier there until he drowns. * Crichton escapes from Commandant Grayza only to run into Braca and a squad of Peacekeeper troops. Caught in a shootout, he manages to gun down three of the Peacekeepers. * Elack sacrifices itself to stop the Peacekeepers from pursuing Crichton and the others, crashing down upon the Peacekeepers' landing zone and destroying two of their Marauders as well as killing an unknown number of soldiers. 4. Lava's A Many Splendored Thing * The Tarkan rogue Raa'Keel tells his Sebacean subordinate to shoot a rock face adorned with purple markings. Apparently the markings were a sign of danger as the mercenary's pulse fire causes an explosion which incinerates him. * After ambushing two of Raa'Keel's goons, Crichton and D'Argo take them to Raa'Keel intent on exchanging them for Rygel. Raa'Keel instead just shoots the incompetent minions. * Crichton and D'Argo escape from Raa'Keel's crystallization trap but have one of Raa'Keel's remaining henchmen to deal with. The goon picks up the crystallized Rygel and tries to bludgeon Crichton with him, but Crichton knocks the henchman - and Rygel - into a pool of lava. The amber-like crystal protects Rygel who is later saved. * D'Argo kills Raa'Keel's final henchman by holding his head over a volcanic vent. The intensely hot gas sizzles through the henchman's neck, severing his head which then bounces into a pool of lava. 5. Promises In this episode, the crew return to Moya to find their long-time enemy Scorpius is aboard and requesting asylum. From this point on, Scorpius is a regular member of the crew. * Crichton shoots one of the Lukythians aboard Ullom's ship when he attempts to double-cross him. 8. I Shrink Therefore I Am * When Moya is boarded by a group of bounty hunters, Crichton sets his transport pod on autopilot and it rams into the mercenaries' landing craft that's anchored to Moya's port side. The pod and alien craft are destroyed, though it is unclear how many, if any, of the mercenary crew were aboard at the time of impact. * Crichton and Scorpius lure one of the cyborg mercenaries down into Moya's atmospheric chamber. After giving Scorpius an uncharged pulse rifle and letting him get shot (but not killed), Crichton steps in with a bazooka-like weapon and repeatedly blasts the mercenary, killing him but expending all of his ammunition. * Another mercenary carrying a miniaturised Aeryn and Chiana encounters a trap set by Crichton: a pulse pistol set to overload. The mercenary miniaturises the pistol so that its explosion is merely a flicker. However, Crichton's real trap was much more creative: he had 1812 release a large spike that swung down from above and impale the mercenary against the wall. * After finding out that Axikor is really a Scarran spy, Crichton informs the remaining three Coreeshi mercenaries. One of the three confronts Axikor in Pilot's den and demands that he open his armour. Axikor realises the jig is up, but triggers a remote micro-explosive device in the mercenaries' cybernetic suits, killing them all. 9. A Prefect Murder * While visiting an alien planet in Tormented Space, the crew of Moya become embroiled in a political struggle among the clans of this world's natives. Seventeen people, including future Clan Prefect Gaashah, are gunned down in the middle of a busy marketplace, supposedly by Aeryn. It is later revealed that Aeryn did commit the assassination, but was being controlled by E'Alet. 11. Unrealised Reality In this episode, Crichton is sucked into a wormhole and finds himself in a place outside of normal space and time. Here he meets a mysterious being that he refers to as "Einstein" who shows Crichton various alternate realities as well as events from his past. * In one of these unrealised realities, Crichton is a Peacekeeper captain with Braca serving under him. He questions Sikozu who is apparently a Scarran spy, but after removing her cuffs, she seizes a pulse pistol from a Peacekeeper guard and shoots four Peacekeeper troops and Braca. Crichton then shoots her dead before being pulled back to his own reality. * Crichton experiences another unrealised reality in which all of Moya's crew seem to be blended with each other; Stark resembles Sikozu, Chiana resembles Aeryn, Jool resembles D'Argo, etc. In this reality, Moya is attacked and boarded by Peacekeepers led by Crais who shoot all of the crew dead, save for Crichton. 14. Twice Shy * A group of traders sell a selection of star maps to Moya's crew. They also sell them a slave girl called Talikaa, but it turns out that the girl is actually a Wolaxian arachnid, a shapeshifting creature that feeds on the neural energy of other beings. Before arriving on Moya, Talikaa had infected the traders and fed on their neural energy. When D'Argo, Chiana, Aeryn and Rygel visit the trade ship, they find the entire crew dead. 16. Bringing Home the Beacon * While spying on a negotiation between Commandant Grayza and Scarran War Minister Ahkna, Aeryn and Sikozu hide from a patrolling Peacekeeper guard. When the guard passes by, Sikozu gags him while Aeryn snaps his neck in order to seize his rifle. * After Ahkna has signed Grayza's treaty, her adjutant Pennoch disables Braca with a heat projection while shooting Grayza's remaining guards. * While in disguise, Noranti approaches a Charrid soldier claiming to want to help them find any remaining Peacekeepers on the station. As she gets near the Charrid, she sneezes and blows a hallucinogenic powder in his face. She then suggests that the Charrid's fellow soldier standing behind him is a Peacekeeper and the Charrid sees his partner as such thanks to the powder. The affected Charrid fires on his comrade, but the second Charrid fires his own rifle when he is struck and both Charrids shoot each other dead. * After stripping the dead Charrids of their armour, Aeryn and Sikozu disguise themselves and walk into the landing bay where Grayza is being held captive. They shoot the Charrid guard stationed there. * Aeryn confronts the remaining Charrid and Pennoch while giving Sikozu, Noranti, Grayza and Braca time to escape. She shoots the Charrid dead, but as a Scarran, Pennoch is not so easily killed. * Shortly after the girls have returned to Moya, it is discovered that Aeryn has been replaced with a Scarran bioloid capable of mimicking other people. After Crichton mentions Aeryn's baby, the android stalls. After several tense seconds of questioning and getting no answers, Crichton shoots the fake Aeryn through the head. 18. Prayer * Crichton and Scorpius return to the wormhole leading to Earth, but Crichton takes them to one of the alternate realities he visited in the episode "Unrealised Reality", believing he can find some clue as where to find Aeryn who was captured by the Scarrans. Aboard the "Bizarro-Moya", Crichton asks Sikozu-Stark about Katratzi but s/he doesn't know. To hasten a response, Scorpius draws a pulse pistol and shoots Noranti-Rygel, expecting Sikozu-Stark to help them pass on to the next world. However, Sikozu-Stark cannot attune herself to a dying soul if she does not love the soul, making Scorpius' action meaningless. * While being questioned by Jenek, Aeryn makes mention of the time she was off Moya hiring herself out as an assassin. In a flashback, she shoots three unknown Sebaceans. * Abord the parallel Moya, Crichton and Scorpius have bound and gagged Aeryn-Chiana. While taking her to Sikozu-Stark, they are stopped in the corridor by D'Argo-Jool who is holding a pulse rifle. On a strict timetable, Crichton hesitantly shoots Jool. * Aeryn-Chiana is tied up next to Sikozu-Stark and Crichton prepares to shoot her so that Stark will cross her over and glean information about Katratzi from the beyond. Because she looks like Aeryn, Crichton cannot bring himself to shoot this Chiana, so Scorpius intervenes and shoots her himself. 19. We're So Screwed, Part 1 - Fetal Attraction * As part of the plan to rescue Aeryn, Noranti infects Rygel with a deadly disease in order to trigger a quarantine of the Scarran border station. The station and all vessels docked to it are locked down, allowing the Moya crew time to search for Aeryn. However, the virus does claim at least one victim: a Kalish technician. * Crichton boards the Scarran freighter where Aeryn is being held, shooting two Charrid guards. * Jenek's Charrid subordinate tries to stop Crichton and Noranti from leaving his ship with Aeryn while the power is down. While he holds them at gunpoint, the power is restored and the Scarran DRD's reactivate. Programmed to shoot anyone carrying weapons on either the ship or station, the DRD's kill the Charrid. 20. We're So Screwed, Part 2 - Hot to Katratzi * On Crichton's suggestion, the Scarran Emperor Staleek dispatches a Striker to a set of coordinates provided by Crichton. While not shown on-screen, Staleek later informs Crichton that the Striker encountered a wormhole and entered it only to be completely swallowed by it and destroyed. * Sikozu and Rygel instigate a riot among the Scarrans' subordinate races - the Kalish and the Charrids. In the ensuing fight, five Charrids and three Kalish are killed on-screen. * A Charrid guard attempts to stop Crichton, Aeryn and Scorpius in a corridor, but is shot in the back by Braca. 21. We're So Screwed, Part 3 - La Bomba * Four Scarran guards corner Crichton and co. inside Katratzi's Chrystherium chamber. At this point, Sikozu reveals that she was genetically engineered by the Kalish underground to kill Scarrans and unleashes a radiation burst that attacks the Scarrans' heat-producing glands, killing the guards in one fell swoop. * Rygel and Noranti discover Stark inside a stasis pod and attempt to free him when they are discovered by Stark's bioloid duplicate. Noranti kills the duplicate by stabbing him through his mask. * Crichton reactivates his makeshift thermonuclear bomb and drops it down a shaft towards the Chrystherium chamber. A second after hitting the bottom of the shaft, it explodes and causes widespread damage across Katratzi, wiping out most of the base's personnel. Crichton and his friends are protected from the blast inside a reinforced drill module. 22. Bad Timing * The Scarran Striker commanded by Pennoch is destroyed when Crichton collapses the wormhole leading to Earth. Category:Extras Category:TV Deaths Category:Farscape